


New Wave Night!

by Ksci_janitor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comics, Dancing, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksci_janitor/pseuds/Ksci_janitor
Summary: (A Comic!)6 Pages of a night out...





	New Wave Night!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to do a comic to them dancing to 99 Luftballons for some time now, so yeah, here that is!

 

 

Newt manages to drag Hermann out every once in awhile after this because how could they not keep cutting a rug together?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at the usual spots, tumblr @k-sci-janitor and twitter @k_sci_janitor!


End file.
